


To Look When You Can't Touch

by silver_cuffs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Perceived Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_cuffs/pseuds/silver_cuffs
Summary: Kaiba was addicted to watching Jounouchi. In life, at the gym, even when he dueled. But his favorite time was to watch Jounouchi was as he showered. Good thing Jounouchi is on to Kaiba's little secret and is just as addicted to being watched.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 93





	To Look When You Can't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. If you want to listen to something while you read, I listened to I Get Off by Halestorm almost exclusively on repeat while I wrote this.

Jounouchi walked from Kaiba Corporation’s gym into the attached locker room, shrugging out of his black tank top that was soaked through with sweat, his glistening abs coming into view. Jounouchi threw the offending garment onto a shower stall bench, preparing to take a shower himself. He had just finished his workout with his personal trainer, appointed by the public relations team responsible for making sure he was representing Kaiba Corp in the most flattering image possible. Much to Jounouchi’s surprise, he had been offered a dueling sponsorship by Kaiba Corp, which over time had morphed into him also being a brand ambassador for the company’s newest technology and merchandise. With that added weight of ambassador, he was expected to keep up a certain appearance and Kaiba himself had insisted that he use the company’s gym facilities, as well as take advantage of the personal trainers on staff. Jounouchi had always enjoyed physical activity, and certainly enjoyed being employed, so at the time he didn’t question the unusual generosity from the blue-eyed man. 

Jounouchi had also been delighted to learn that he wasn’t prescribed some second rate gym by a secretly spiteful Kaiba, as the other man would sometimes even join him in his training sessions. Though the brunette kept his distance across the gym, usually lifting weights or working on the speed bag, Jounouchi could swear that he could often feel the weight of the other’s gaze on him. He would shrug it off and focus on the workout he was being prescribed, but the feeling of being watched persisted. 

The watching continued in the months following, to the point that Jounouchi knew he was no longer imagining it. He doubted that Kaiba had noticed that Jounouchi was well aware of his little habits but he couldn’t help but be secretly thrilled at the attention the other was giving him, so he wasn’t going to ruin his own fun by calling him out. Jounouchi had always suspected that the other had his kinks, but he would have never guessed that voyeurism was among them until recently. 

Jounouchi shook his head, breaking him out of his musings about Kaiba. He glanced upwards to the corner of the shower stall he was entering, smirking at the small and barely noticeable glint in the corner. He knew sometime in the past couple of weeks Kaiba had placed a camera in the shower. He admitted he wasn’t always the most observant but his intuition had told him that something was different and he had managed to confirm his suspicions on a day he knew Kaiba wasn’t in the office. It seemed to him that Kaiba had decided he wanted more of a show than watching Jounouchi work out. 

A small smirk gracing Jounouchi’s features, he kicked his way out of his workout shorts, tossing them on the bench outside of the shower curtain next to his shirt, before he turned on the water, allowing it to warm up slightly because he was definitely not in the mood for an ice-cold shower. Once it had reached his desired temperature, he stood under the spray, letting out a moan at the feeling of the water on his overheated body and while he knew that he was only going to get more heated, the feeling of sweat slicking off his body was too good to ignore. 

Meanwhile, up in the executive office of Kaiba Corp, the CEO had just dismissed his secretary with a curt command to not be disturbed for another hour. Kaiba knew he would probably not need all the time he had demanded, however, he certainly didn’t want to be interrupted anytime soon. Once his secretary had bustled out of the office, promising that no one would bother him, Kaiba stood from his desk and slid the lock on the door into place, as well as lowering the lights inside of his office. Stalking back to his desk and sitting down, he opened a program on his computer and a video stream featuring Jounouchi filled the screen, the speakers emitting his moan as the water touched his skin. The sound alone had Kaiba fighting to hold back a moan of his own. 

Somehow, Jounouchi knew that Kaiba was there, on the other side of the camera, waiting for Jounouchi. The thought of the other man not knowing that Jounouchi knew he was being watched sent a thrill deep through his body, his cock slowly rising to attention. Tipping his head back, Jounouchi revealed his neck to the camera, groaning once more when he felt the warm fingers of water sluicing through his hair. Jounouchi grabbed his body wash and began lathering it over his body, paying special attention to his chest and defined abs, rubbing himself clean and letting small sounds escape his mouth as he thumbed over his nipples. 

Kaiba gripped the edge of his desk as he watched the blonde hair plaster to Jounouchi’s head, darkening under the water, as his skin took on a flushed tone from the heat of the water as well as the pleasure that was starting to grace his features as he rubbed himself down with soap. While Kaiba would never admit it out loud, blonde had always been one of his favorite things to watch. He loved watching him work out, or duel, as the man always threw himself into both activities with an unrivaled passion, but his favorite time to watch was when Jounouchi thought no one else was watching. There was something intimate about peering into the private moments Jounouchi thought he had to himself and Kaiba was more than willing to secretly revel in that intimacy. He had debated with himself for months about the current stream he was watching on his computer. Did he dare cross the line to get that intimacy he wanted, that he craved? But Seto Kaiba was a man used to getting what he wanted and one day he secretly placed a camera in the shower that he knew was Jounouchi’s preferred. He kept close track of the blonde’s coming and goings, so he knew when he needed to be present to catch Jounouchi and only Jounouchi in the shower.

Really, Kaiba mused, all of this had been Jounouchi’s fault. One day after working out, Kaiba had entered the locker room to hear some muffled moans. He knew better than to follow the noise but Jounouchi had entered the room not long before him and so the probability of the noises belonging to the blonde was high and that was not something he was willing to miss, so crept towards the sound on cat-like feet, not wanting to spoil the fun of whoever was making the sounds. As he got closer to the shower stall, he saw that there was a gap in the curtain and there was Jounouchi, skin flushed, hand wrapped around his cock, biting his lip as he jerked himself off. Shortly after Kaiba arrived, he watched Jounouchi fall apart, his mouth popping open in a silent scream as he came, sagging against the shower wall, as his milky semen was washed away quickly by the water still hitting his skin. 

Kaiba had backed away quickly, feeling the uncomfortable bulge pushing against his workout shorts and his mind for once scrambling to lock that image into his memory forever. After an unpleasant trip up to his office, he took care of himself, smugly satisfied that Jounouchi was none the wiser to the fact that Kaiba had seen him at his most vulnerable moment. That heady feeling had become an addiction that Kaiba craved and he continued to chase the high his voyeurism provided him with. 

Snapping himself back to the present, he watched as Jounouchi slid his hands over his body, white foam sliding down his form, pooling in the drain at his feet. Kaiba’s eyes closely traced the abs of the other, glad to have pushed the man to join the gym, and then took in the cut leading to his dick, which was already erect, much to Kaiba’s delight. He devoured the blonde with his eyes, taking in all the minute details of Jounouchi’s face as he lost himself to the pleasures of a warm shower.

Jounouchi could imagine Kaiba, holed up in his office, the computer screencasting a ghostly glow on his face, leaning forward with his persistent gaze trained on him. He wondered if Kaiba had unbuttoned his pants yet or if he was allowing himself to suffer through the strain of his erection. These thoughts spurred his hands lower across his body, and he turned so he could wash the remainder of the soap off of his body and allow himself to be better angled towards where he knew the camera was. The last of the white foam disappeared down the drain and Jounouchi finally reached his destination, palming his erection, moaning as he gave himself a firm pump up and down, the water easing his hand slickly down his shaft. 

When Jounouchi had finally touched himself, Kaiba’s will broke, and with practiced ease he released his cock from the confines of his suit pants. Reaching to the right of his desk, he deftly opened a secret compartment and extracted a tube of lube, flicked the cap open and warmed some of the gel on his hands before he grasped himself firmly, his eyes never leaving Jounouchi, as he adjusted his strokes to match the rhythm the blonde had set. 

Jounouchi’s legs shook slightly at the pleasure he was giving himself and from the images he had conjured of Kaiba jerking himself off at the sight of him. He backed up slightly, his back resting against the cold tile of the shower as he continued to stroke himself. Jounouchi dragged his eyes open and landed on the body wash bottle on the floor, his eyes glinted as he stopped jerking himself off long enough to grab the bottle and slick some on his hands. One hand still languidly stroking his cock, Jounouchi positioned his second hand at his hole, flipping himself around so that his ass was deliberately pointed at the camera, and after lightly trailing his finger around his rim he inserted it into his hole, a small whimper escaping his mouth as he began fingering himself. 

Kaiba’s eyes widened as Jounouchi began fingering his ass. In all the times he had been privy to this show, the blonde had never done that, and while watching him jerk off excited Kaiba as nothing else had, he wondered if that would be replaced by this. He watched as Jounouchi added a second finger, scissoring himself and stretching himself out. Kaiba imagined that it was his own fingers buried inside the other man, pushing against the tight channel. Kaiba’s grip on his own cock tightened, his rhythm now in time to those fingers Jounouchi was shamelessly pushing into himself. 

Jounouchi inserted a third finger, a low moan pushing itself out from between his lips. He slid his fingers in and out, imagining that it was Kaiba’s cock slipping in and out of him, forcing moans and small whimpers to escape his throat. His second hand still on his cock, he began thrusting with more force into his hand, once again shifting himself so that Kaiba would be able to have a side view. He imagined Kaiba, his face flushed, eyes trained on his every move, safe behind his computer screen, as Kaiba jerked himself off, matching the pace of Jounouchi’s fingers. The images and sensations became too much for Jounouchi and with a final stroke, he cried out as he came, cum washing away down the drain as each wave crested through him. His fingers slid out of him and he leaned against the cool tiles of the shower, pressing his flushed cheek against the wall in an attempt to cool himself down. He glanced up at the camera in the corner but slowly pushed himself off the wall, trying not to make it obvious he knew he was being watched. 

Eyes still trained on Jounouchi, Kaiba increased the pressure on his cock, twisting with a skilled stroke, and thumbing his head. He knew Jounouchi was desperately closing to cumming and watching Jounouchi lose himself to his passion was always Kaiba’s breaking point. He saw the look on Jounouchi’s face a split second before he heard him cry out and watched as cum spurted out of Jounouchi’s cock. With a final stroke, Kaiba also came undone, liquid coating his hand, dick twitching in his hand as he came down from his high. He continued to watch the other man as he panted for breath as the afterglow of orgasm took over his features and he slumped against the wall although he could almost swear the other was looking directly at the camera. 

Jounouchi continued his shower, scrubbing his hair and washing his body again and once he was clean from his more recent exertion, he shut the shower off and reached for his towel, scrubbing the water droplets off his skin and toweling his hair. Once he was sufficiently dry, he secured the towel around his hips and walked into the locker room, reaching his locker and opening it to find himself some dry clothes to leave in. Grabbing his clothes, he closed his locker, changed and was on his way out of the Kaiba Corporation building, feeling lighter at the knowledge of what had just transpired in the shower and that he was pretty sure Kaiba still have no idea that Jounouchi knew he was being watched. 

Kaiba cleaned himself up in his office, slipping into the attached bathroom to make sure that no one would be any wiser to what the CEO had been up to. Placing that stoic expression back on his face, Kaiba got back to his work. The thrill of his secret still humming in his veins. It's so much more exciting to look when you can’t touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on like 6 WIPs and this little asshole popped into my head and managed to be written and slightly reviewed in two days. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of my trash and any errors you happen to see. <3


End file.
